


Countdown

by AkHamil



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkHamil/pseuds/AkHamil
Summary: I’ve never really ever been in a relationship with anyone and I'm not sure that I can really call this a relationship, anyway. The Mandalorian and I are temporarily living together, by force at first, but he's hiding away from people who are hunting him and the kid.Now it's really complicated. When he needs to move on, he will leave me behind. I just know it.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for getting into the third installment of The Mandalorian Porn. I'm slowly getting better.
> 
> Part three to Ready Your Rockets

Countdown

I’ve never really ever been in a relationship with anyone and I'm not sure that I can really call this a relationship, anyway. The Mandalorian and I are temporarily living together, by force at first, but he's hiding away from people who are hunting him and the kid.

Now it's really complicated. When he needs to move on, he will leave me behind. I just know it.

I’m making breakfast for the kid, the front door open letting in fresh air and sunlight. I’m starting to get used to this, having company all the time. Domestic. 

I suddenly hear blaster fire, making the silent morning not so cozy any more. I turn off the stove and turn to grab the kid, looking out the door as I go. I see Mando running this way, his blaster in his hand. He rushes in, slamming the door behind him and pushing the kitchen table up against the door.

“We have a few minutes, I help them off long enough, we have to go!” He yells, panting from the run.

“Fuck!” I say, spinning around and running to my room. I sit him down on the bed, spinning around to my closet to grab some clothes, shoving them into an old backpack. I grab as much as I can and a few extra blankets for the kid.

“We gotta go!” Mando, rushing into my room and grabbing the kid, tucking him into one arm. He heads back out to the kitchen.

The wall that was just where his head was explodes in splinters of wood and plaster. I scream, covering my head, getting it in my hair.

We run out the back door, straight back through the woods behind my house. In the clearing, his ship is there, , The Razor Crest, slightly covered in leaves. He presses a few buttons on his arm and the ramp comes down. We run in and he quickly presses another button and the door hisses shut.

He rushes up the ladder into the cockpit, flipping switches and pressing buttons. The engine roars to life, and we have lift off. We fly up over the trees with a little push, and we are flying over the treetops towards my house. The Mandalorian angles down and starts shooting the people shooting at him, hitting several of them. He swerves to avoid a blast that was aiming for the engines, and he shoots again, hitting the fuel tank that was beside the house. The tank punctures, fire shooting out the hole, and then it explodes, shrapnel flinging past the ship, one piece skipping off the windshield and leaving behind a small crack.

He pushes the throttle forward and we lift higher into the sky, zooming away from the fire and people shooting. He keeps going higher and higher, until we break through the atmosphere and reach open space. He slows, flipping a few more switches and turns around, me buckled into the back seat with the kid snuggly in my arms. As soon as we sat down in here, he curled up and took a nap. How can he sleep through all that?

The Mandalorian looks at both of us, and then he gets up. He jumps down the ladder. “Follow me.”

I unbuckle, stand, and follow him, handing the kid down before I come down the ladder. He walks to the kids room, placing him in it and closing the door. He presses another button and it opens another door, to a room not much bigger than the one he put the kid in. Theres a small cot on one side, big enough for one person, maybe. If they sleep on their side with their feet curled up. There are a few build in shelves across from it, and there are a few small things on the shelves. One shelf has a bunch of bounty pucks, the next some extra ammo. The bottom shelf has extra clothes, folded neatly, all black. 

“You can sleep here for the night. I’ll be up there, finding a place to land and stay for the night.” He turns, and goes back up the ladder. I turn back to my temporary box, and sigh. I guess this will have to do, I don’t have much choice. I go in and close the door behind me with a button on the wall. I pull the top blanket off of the cot, it's a rough material, almost like his cape. Wool? This was probably expensive. I lay under the blanket, curling up on my side to maximize the space I had. I take a deep breath of the small pillow, it smells like gunpowder and sweat. I guess that's what he smells like under the helmet, anyway.

After a few hours of just lying there, I finally drift off to sleep. I dream of the small house we just left burning. I saw it burst into flames. My family was in that house. Well, not really, but all of my belongings. I can’t be all sad about it now, nothing I can do about it.

I am startled awake by the jolt of the landing gear hitting solid ground. I hear the engines powering down. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. I push the blanket off and stand, the cold metal of the floor shocking me. I stand and go up the ladder, hearing the Mandalorian grunt.

I stand up and walk forward, seeing him bent over in his chair. “Mando?” I whisper, figuring out what he's doing. I put my hand on the back of the chair and spin it around. He freezes his motions and looks up at me. Outside, the sky is dark, but I can see the light of the moon and stars reflecting off of a lake.

He has his cock out, straining upward. His hand is wrapped around it, and there is a bead of precum leaking out the tip. 

“Um,” He trails off.

“Do you want some help?” I ask. I wrap my hand around his and help him continue to move his hand. 

I help him fuck his own hand for a moment, him leaning back in the chair. I use my hand to make him do slow, lingering strokes, bordering on too soft. 

I reach down and unbutton his pants with one hand, pulling the other hand off to help him pull his pants down his legs a bit. I put my hand up to my mouth, and spit. I work my saliva on his cock, making it easier for my hands to slide. He groans, tilting his head back more. I can see the quick rise and fall of his chest.

I reach my hand up, going underneath the cloth covering his torso. I trail my fingers though his stomach and chest hair, scratching up and down.

He sits up a bit and starts to grab my hair, pulling me forward towards him.

I pause when my lips brush the head of his cock, soft and hot, throbbing. He pauses too, waiting to see what I would do. I lick my lips and kiss the tip, getting it wet. He pulls harder on my hair.

I open my mouth and suck him little by little, making him wait. I come back, trailing my tongue along the underside. His cock jumps in my mouth. I continue that slow back and forth for a few moments, letting him get all wet with my saliva. I grab him firmly by the base of the cock, squeezing a bit. He pushes into my hand. I go up and down a few more times before slowly going all the way down. He grunts, low in his throat, impressed. I pull all the way back out, instead wrapping one hand around his cock, the other going to gently cup his balls, rolling them softly between my fingers.

I fuck him with my mouth slowly, trying to prolong this as long as possible, drag it out for him. He starts lifting his hips with me to get the most pleasure out of my mouth. 

He starts making more lewd noises from his throat the closet he gets to getting off. He pushes harder against my hand, and I speed up, using the saliva that's dripping down his cock from my mouth to lube my hand. 

“I’m gonna…” He whispers, trying to warn me. “Move.” I shake my head, humming. I’ll get him as close as possible.

He arches up against my hand one last time, a low carnal growel coming out of the voice modulator cracked sounding. I pull back just in time for him to cum on my mouth, chin, and it falls to the floor between my feet. 

He finishes, coming down slowly. He's breathing heavier, and he visibly relaxes in his seat. I grab an old towel from the floor, it has grease on it, but I find a clean spot and wipe my face off. I wipe the little bit of cum that is coming out of him as he softens. He twitches, his thighs trembling from the exertion. I stand to my feet, a little wobbly from squatting for so long. He sits up, putting himself back into his pants, looking up at me.

“I need to secure the area,” He says, and I laugh.

“Then you'll owe me one.” I say, smirking at him and hopping down the ladder. 

I make it back to my cot, and sit down, smacking the door closed behind me. I finally sit, and then I feel the rush of heat that comes with thinking about what I just did. I lean back onto the bed and stick my hands down my shorts, feeling how wet I am. I just got The Mandalorian off with my mouth.

I dip my fingers into my pussy, collecting wetness. I rub my clit, savoring the slick movements. I hear Mando land on the floor from the ladder, his boots thumping on the metal floor. My heart jumps, pulling my fingers out from my shorts.

Mando knocks on my door, and then opens it after a moment. He takes one look at you and the disheveled look on your face before sitting down on the edge of the bed facing you.

“I know this is a weird thing to ask, but can I watch you pleasure yourself?” He says, his voice husky. I feel my heart start to race again.

Without taking my eyes off of him, well, mostly my own reflection in his helmet visor, I lean back and pull my shorts and underwear off in one swift motion. I spread my legs open for him, letting him see everything. He groans deep in his throat.

I dip my fingers into myself again, pulling them out and showing him the amount of slickness on my fingers. I reach my hand back down and start rubbing circles on my clit, leaning my head back against the wall with a thump. I start moving my fingers in faster circles, being closer to the edge than I thought. Getting him off got me so hot. 

After several more moments, I feel the familiar coiling deep in my pussy, making my skin tingle and my pussy quiver. I hear Mando moan from across from me, but I am too into it to look at him right now. I rub a little harder, making it hard for me to screw it up. 

I gasp as I cum, pushing my clothed breasts up into the air, arching my back away from the cold metal of the wall. I hear my heartbeat in my ears, the rushing of the blood loud. I make no sound, just focusing on the white hot pleasure that's shaking my whole body.

I finally come down to catch my breath, leaning down to grab my shorts and underwear before looking up at the Mandalorian. I wish I could see his face right now. I bet he’s blushing as hard as I am right now, bright pink cheeks and pink lips.

“Thank you. That will be my fuel for later.” 

“Later?” I ask, laughing. I stand, slipping my clothes on quickly. 

“I think that it’s about time that I go and scout the area.” He says, avoiding the question.

“Yeah! Could be all kinds of things out there that we don't know about, waiting right outside the door to kill us both!” I say, a smile on my face.

“You never know.” He says with a shrug, and opens the door.

It’s been three days at this point. We have set up a small camp here. I’m not so sure what this planet's name is, but it is beautiful. At least where we landed anyway. We landed in a small field, the next town is far enough away that we can go there, but it would mean a few days hike or a few hours by the Razor Crest, but we don't want to waste fuel for that. Behind us is a whole forest of tall red trees, their leaves a bright green. In front of us is a giant lake, surrounded by the same trees. On the other side of the lake is a mountain, and it's peaks are covered in snow.

The kid wanders around the field, trying to catch some butterflies. He uses the force to catch one, and then puts it in his mouth, eating it in one bite. I gasp and he looks up at me after swallowing, smiling at me.

“That was just cruel, kid,” Mando says from behind me, his rifle strapped over his shoulder and two large rodents dead in his hands. 

“Sounds like stew tonight!” I say, taking one from him to go prepare dinner.

I might be able to get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter of the Mandalorians stories. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
